irkempirefandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:InvaderMEEN
Hi. Hi I'm new here and I want to know some pointers or something.Please? Oh and can we add like a catagory (I don't know how to spell it.)of our Invader character? O.K. Oh, and its not underfed O.K.? You have a lot of info here. O.K. InvaderGIR 02:33, January 22, 2011 (UTC) InvaderMEEN Better roll out admin carpet. CUZ I'M COMIN ON STRONG Invaderszar 02:22, March 14, 2011 (UTC)Invader Szar Epic message. I will be number one! Hey...um, do I qualify to be an invader and stuff? And do I get to make up all my stuff like the planet I'm working on (Nasha)? And do I make a seperate page for...ME...and the most important people on planet Nasha (like Snowy and Bartholomeow.....they have names that we would give cats!)? And do I make a page for my SIR unit and for the whole planet of Nasha? And can I make episode transcripts for my fan-made IZ spin-off, Invader Teri? And do I make pages for all the races I encounter (like the Nasha)? What are the page requirements? I'm not used to ADDING things.....Just tell me everything I can possibly do. Invader Teri 17:28, March 14, 2011 (UTC) I have Almighty tallest now I will ban any vandals I will block any PG-13+ pages I am trustworthy and kind And you can count on me! YAY! Woohoo, I'm an invader! Now, to add Nasha to the list of planets marked for conquest..... Invader Teri 13:05, March 17, 2011 (UTC) New problem Ummmm, is it...NORMAL for the infoboxes to not work? They don't work here. Did you put your SIR Unit up to this? EEEEUUUUUUUAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH P.S. I earned key to the wiki today! How do i become Beaurucrat? I wanna be the first Admin/Beaurucrat. I don't know how to spell Beareucrat. Sorry Invaderszar 03:00, March 23, 2011 (UTC)Invaderszar I made some little edits to the poll EEEEEEEEEEUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHH OKEY DOKEY! Is InvaderLiAnn retired? NO -Invader LiAnn I have taken over the leaderboards! You will obey! Not Really though Wow This site was a good idea you know :D :) I'm new here and I would like to introduce myself.HI EVERYONE (lol) so there is my introduction. hi im invader bruce and adding ZIM (TV Show) would be a very good edit.invader bruce 09:22, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Rule 3 Violations I'm so sorry and it will never happen again. Invaderszar 20:38, April 20, 2011 (UTC)Invaderszar New Hello.... I'm EvanescentBreeze, I'm pretty new to all Wikias, but I'm learning the tactics fairly quickly. I was just wondering, what is this? I understand it's pretty much a "fan club" or something of the sort, but how does it work? Thanks in advance. EvanescentBreeze 19:50, April 22, 2011 (UTC) InvaderDib On a page he had recently made he had put this section in... ZIM: Now am I a- GIR: I like doggies. ZIM: (Sighs) (Walks to to kitchen) (Goes into trash can) Computer! Take me to the cleansing room! Computer: But ZIM- ZIM: No talking Computer! I must DEPART! (Zim is lowered down deeper into his base) GIR: G-BYE! G-BYE! G-BYE! (ect.) (Cut to Gir looking down the trash can. (Doorbell rings) GIR: Answers doorbell, finding Dib at the door. Dib is holding a slice of pizza) Hi! Dib: Can you- (GIR takes his pizza) (Dib sighs) I guess you can have it. GIR: DOGGIES! Dib: What? (Shakes head) N-Never mind. Do you know where Zim is? GIR: Oh, he gonna take a bath. Dib: Zim takes baths? GIR: Nope. Cut to: Cleansing room (The cleansing room is a giant sperical room. In the back is the dock. The area you exit the elevator with a half circle surface of 3" height. Below the dock is a pool of brownish-yellow liquid known as Cleanser) ZIM: (Exits tube) "Goodbye defective life. But wait! The tallests must be worried. I reported NOTHING in the past three days. Computer! Call the tallests. (Minimoose floats over to Zim he has a screen between his antlers) Minimoose: (Excited 'squeal') (Static appears on the screen, it clears to show the tallest) Purple: (Annoyed) Oh, hello Zim. What is it- (happilly) your in the cleansing room! Red (Offscreen): (happiy) He's where? ZIM: Yes, you are right I, mighty Irken Invader! Is a defect. This, is my last transmission. Cut to: The Massive (Main Interior Room) (The screen turns off and everyone starts partying) DONT YOU THINK THAT SOUND A BIT SUICIDAL?!?! I'm not trying to sound like I am violating the Invader Code of Conduct. But I think that section that InvaderDib made is a bit adult. Invaderszar 17:13, May 21, 2011 (UTC)Invaderszar Invader Ren Invader Ren has posted EXTREMELY DARK CONTENT in one of his recent pages... He had made a planet called "GETINTHEFRIGGINSACK" on a war page. Tell me what you think Invaderszar 05:30, May 28, 2011 (UTC)Invaderszar ANOTHER PROBLEM ABOUT USERS... HeronX232 has made a page called Invader Zim: The Movie I will describe a part: Gaz shows her feelings for Zim by kissing him and then she shuts off the oxygen switch which causes everybody but Zim to faint/die HOW COME THEY KEEP DOING THIS?!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!?! YAY!!!!! Good news! Nobody made anything inappropriate in a week but Kirbyspeciness was back on by using no account but being "A wikia contributor". He was vandalizing my Inappropriate Page Report Station so i banned his IP Address so he can't get on this wiki or edit it in any shape or form until September. So we have no more worry about Kirbyspeciness thanks to me! Also the Youtube Invasion is a good idea, We can put videos to promote the OHP 2.0! Plus Invader Zim is back on just not making new episodes. It is on around 9:00am CST on weekdays on the Nicktoons Network which is 316 on the AT&T U-verse, DirecTV is 302, 178 on Dish Network. A VERY AMAZING MESSAGE FROM ME Invaderszar 17:01, June 7, 2011 (UTC)Invaderszar Oh My Gosh.Im from another wiki, and that SAME Guy (A Wikia Contributor) has been destoying all of my stuff.Luckily he got Banned and my pages on that wiki got blocked from others. ~Sweet_Tooth98 Re:RE:YAAY!!! You're welcome! By the way Kirbysepicness is a female human! Also my brother will be joining soon under the name Invaderdoobla and YES I gave him permission. The videos I made are *Szar and Doobla TV 1: Szarcation *Szar needs Erasers Commerical How can I be friends with you on facebook? Because you are a guy worthy of being my pal! Also I made a Invader Szar page on facebook, Trying to get people to like it so will you?!? Thanks A VERY AMAZING MESSAGE FROM ME Invaderszar 13:35, June 9, 2011 (UTC)Invaderszar WeTube HeTube SheTube YouTube ITube Sorry for redirecting my page! Also: I have a video ready and I will post it straight to Youtube in about 1 hour from when the message got here. My brother made a account today named Invaderdoobla off one of my pages: Invader Doobla. And YES! I gave him permission. I am uploading today how Szar got a third eye! Hey, MEEN I think you are extremely awesome!!!! A VERY AMAZING MESSAGE FROM ME! Invaderszar 14:18, June 13, 2011 (UTC)Invaderszar Badge idea Hi MEEN I have a idea for the badges Drumroll please.. PLATNUIM BADGES. THOSE WILL BE THE BEST OF THE BEST (200 pics. 350 edits. etc.) Tell me what you think of the idea on my talk page please.Elkayjoel0 02:48, June 14, 2011 (UTC)InvaderJoeli Fabhab conquerd. Fabhab is taken over by... ME!!!!! Can you please tell me what planet to conquer nextElkayjoel0 13:40, June 14, 2011 (UTC)InvaderJoeli Relatives wanna join! First my bro and now my sis! They love the show! They wanna join! And yes I gave them both permission. So can my sis join? A AMAZING MESSAGE FROM ME Invaderszar 16:06, June 15, 2011 (UTC)Invaderszar Greetings Invader Meen, I'm new here and I'm not sure how to use this...wiki. So....any pointers Ack! We need doggie chewies! Gruntleloon 18:29, June 30, 2011 (UTC) :This message was a ruse to see if you would indeed send me another AMAZING message... and you did! Yay! Gruntleloon 21:17, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey Meen, it's LiAnn. You know, your >gurk< UNSUPERIOR sister?!? Or is it INSUPERIOR? Eh, whatever. I had a EXCELLENT plan for 2 badges. Yes, yes, I know, I'm wonderful, blah blah blah. But anyway, my idea was: THE MASSIVE Feel something's missing? Feel free to add a page! (you earn this by adding 5 pages!) THE ARMADA Feel something's missing? Feel free to add MORE pages! (you earn this by adding 8 pages) Hi, can I join? hi, i'm a big fan of invader zim and i'd like to join this wiki if that's okay... HAI! Hey, howzit going? Yes, yes. Do you like my humanesque speaking? I've been practicing. How's this: GET YOUR FILTHY EARTH.. (cough) I mean, GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF MY MEETS!!! (I know, it's meats, but the humans pronounce it meets lol) Joined okay i've joined under the name invadermay... i will tell you though, i'm no wiki n00b.. buti can't draw worth $%^& can you help me with my picture on my page Invadermay 11:29, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Shipping? Must know ASAP does this site allow shipping? i need to know Invadermay 11:54, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Shipping bad!! the reason i was aski;ng is beccause i hate shipping i wante dto know because if thes were a shipping website i would be outta here!1 Invadermay 02:23, July 16, 2011 (UTC) L0L Ha ha you got POKED InvaderLiAnn 13:29, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Picture ;D about the pic on my page go here: http://www.google.com/how_to_draw_zim_from_invader_zim and for te infos go to Invader May Invadermay 13:37, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Photo? are you done with my photo yet? i knida need it Invadermay 13:03, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Publishing Photos 4 Video Just use the ones on Invader LiAnn and DIR. Pic thnx for the pic i'll have liann do spur, just to see how she does. Hey! He-eeey... wait, Invader May, was that a compliment or.. nevermind InvaderLiAnn 21:37, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Hints (hint hint) don't let your sister see this: tips- yellow eyes (like, banana yellow) , and the main shape (like lianns is a heart) is a triangle with a hole in the middle ;) Invadermay 23:32, July 18, 2011 (UTC) ; He-eey! AGAIN! Heeey... you're helping my opponent, Invader May?!?! Oh, bring it ON, Meen. Meen's reply: "Ha! Diarrhea is a greater challenge!" Re: Contest trash talkin' I said: "-He-eey! AGAIN!- Heeey... you're helping my opponent, Invader May?!?! Oh, bring it ON, Meen." Your reply: "Ha! Diarrhea is a greater challenge!" My comeback: "Eeew. You have diarrhea? Diarrhea is for old dudes that eat fiber-O's." InvaderLiAnn 23:47, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Almost done! Lol! Victoly is without you are grasp! -Battle Bears -1 (iTouch app/game) Lol. But seriously, I'm almost done with Invader May's SPUR photo. Take that! And that! And-...yeah, I'll just stop now. --InvaderLiAnn 19:31, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Guys... guys there will be no hurt feelingx k? btw i'm talkinc to liann and meen xD Help could you help me on my page Irken Experiment M4Y723 please? i know there are spelling mistakes and stuff plus i need help with my story.. it has errors and stuff with the stroy. what i'm saying is that i need you to make it be more specific and shtuff. like how i smashed the wall or thingslike that. How to spell Bureaucrat btw people it's spelled : Bureaucrat Hello. I am Invader Slender. I just joined, and the thingy told me to contact you. So I did. Picture Request. Come to my talkpage to see it. I allready posted it there. Invader Joeli signing offElkayjoel0 18:48, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Meen Vs. LiAnn II I see taht you arent paying attention. then lets step it up a notch. How about we do another You vs. LiAnn again this time with my photos. If you want to see what the photos look like. try seeing Picture Request on my talkpage. Invader Joeli signing offElkayjoel0 15:51, August 1, 2011 (UTC) My facebook address is: ray@kcweblinks.com My youtube address is: invaderszar@yahoo.com CHECK OUT MY VID! thumb|278px|right|My youtube vid! OKEY-DOKEY! I will do what you say! But what do you mean by grab photos of every Invader that has one? And can I use Invader Meen in my next vid? THANX! Invaderszar 16:21, August 8, 2011 (UTC)Invaderszar Re:Re:OKEY-DOKEY! I got the pictures in a folder on my computer. Should I e-mail them or should I put them all in one image? hello!!!! ^.^ hello fello Irken!!!!!! Tallest in Waiting! 20:32, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Help! i need help with my S.I.R. unit's problem. my S.I.R. unit's name is Yin, she hasn't been acting well lately, and i was wonder if i can talk to the Tallest out having her programing fixed. i would love it if this is replied to. thanks! Tallest Momoko 21:39, August 17, 2011 (UTC) List of Invaders I'm not on the list of invaders. Is that only for admins? Or do I have to add my own name? Or do I have to earn badges before I can get on there? Because if so, I have done that. I'm #7 on the rankings. InvaderEternal 10:33, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Can I use your character? I'm making an IZ graphic novel in hopes of getting it published. Can I put Meen in it? If you're in it, you'll be helping Zim and in the end save my character from the vacuum of space.NvaderGrim 15:12, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Curse words on the wiki. User blog:DesertedStoneMaiden/Back to Skool, NOT! has believe it or not USE OF A CURSE WORD. She makes so many edits in a week that it went by us. Shall I take action? The Awesome Invader Szar! 20:16, October 8, 2011 (UTC)Invaderszar (invaderpd) how do you sign up for admin because i want to run. Don't worry, i think I removed all the cuss words, I THINK! So if you find some, tell me, otay? I don't want to get in trouble because I'm a dark person. I just wannaa' make friends, so like, yeah....DesertedStoneMaiden 01:22, October 12, 2011 (UTC)DesertedStoneMaiden (InvaderPD) You know at first i wanted to be admin but, your putting pressour on me. Okay sir, I will follow the rules! I will keep what you said in mind. REMEBER " Would Nickledeon let you do it?"DesertedStoneMaiden 01:12, October 13, 2011 (UTC)DesertedStoneMaiden Meet me on chat, please, I've never been able to talk to you directly. Skittlez says I should make more friends. Oh I forgot, my name is Dakama. Skittlez: Look at her page. Ain't she pretty? Dakama: Aren't you supposed to be unconscoius? Skittlez: That's only in my acting career, I'm not really01:31, October 13, 2011 (UTC)DesertedStoneMaiden Dakama: Sir *kneels, grasping Meen's tunic* I- I want your forgiveness. I was blinded by hate, and I was sided with your Nightmare self. Please, help me! *cries*DesertedStoneMaiden 01:53, October 13, 2011 (UTC)DesertedStoneMaiden InvaderPD 23:05, October 14, 2011 (UTC) hello umm u me chat sumtim ok Chat Back! Skittlez: We'z live in California in Sacramento. I like going on before nine pm and after five pm. On weekends, very, very late. Dakama: I don't need sleep, but we are forced to go to sleep DesertedStoneMaiden: Yeah, me and InvaderPD are sisters in real life, and really, I'm right next to her on two seperate laptopsDesertedStoneMaiden 06:25, October 15, 2011 (UTC) InvaderPD 06:47, October 15, 2011 (UTC)go chat at midnight today and youll find out the rest InvaderPD 08:03, October 15, 2011 (UTC) please come back i love u InvaderPD 08:15, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Lets go out hey when r u going to get bak on i need to talk to you in private will you go out with mee InvaderPD 08:16, October 15, 2011 (UTC) lets talk tomarrow InvaderPD 08:20, October 15, 2011 (UTC) i will geuss 3 times if i get it right you'll go out with me. 18,16, or 13 will you go out with me images (7).jpg|i love you in dino images (8).jpg|idk images (9).jpg|idkkk Snsd baby baby chibi by squeegool.png|myne mee 08:42, October 15, 2011 (UTC)08:42, October 15, 2011 (UTC)~~ InvaderPD 20:38, October 15, 2011 (UTC) hey get on chat now InvaderPD 23:05, October 15, 2011 (UTC) meen were not crazy we were just playing please talk to me Uhh, Stalker I made this story, I hope your okay with it. * Dakama is hiding behind a wall. Meen is arguing with LiAnn* Dakama: *whispers softly* Meen Meen:* Looks back quickly* I heard something. *turns around* Who's there? LiAnn: No no no!. Don't change the subject! Meen: *turns to face to LiAnn, starts arguing again* Dakama: *sigh* That was close *turns around, sees Meen* Ack! Meen: What are you doing? Dakama: Uhh......* runs off but Meen grabs her hand, she blushes* Meen: I asked what you were doing?! Answer me straight! LiAnn: No no no! Don't change the subject! *Meen goes back to LiAnn and begins to argue again* Dakama: *sweat drops and walks away slowly*